Archaeologist/dialogue
Post Desert Treasure dialogue *'Player:' Hello there. *'Archaeologist:' Hello again. You find any signs of that treasure yet? *'Player:' Well... not as such, but I unleashed a powerful demon from its tomb in return for unbelievable magical power. *'Archaeologist:' So... no gold then? *'Player:' Not as such, no. Sorry about that. *'Archaeologist:' Aw... I was hoping to go abroad on holiday this year. Maybe I'll go check out Karamja next, I hear there's treasure to be found there... *Tell me of your adventures **'Player:' I was wondering... As you are a big famous archaeologist, maybe you could spare the time to tell me a couple of tales of your exploits? **'Archaeologist:' Hey, sure thing kid! Well, this one time I found this spooky old temple in the middle of the jungle. The entrance was hidden from sight by all these vines and stuff, and it was full of zombies and crazy tribesmen and stuff. That wasn't the worst thing though! There were all these crazy traps that were hidden around the place too! Well, anyway, I found the secret entrance, fought my way in through the zombies and tribesmen, and came to a big pedestal with a statue of solid gold sat on top of it! **'Player:' Solid gold, huh? Wow. **'Archaeologist:' That's right! It was a cunning trap though! As soon as I picked up the statue, a trapdoor opened up underneath me, and I fell into a darkened room, full of bones, and the biggest meanest tribesman you ever did see! Huge he was, and real ugly looking! He had this huge sword too, and he came running towards me screaming something in some language I didn't understand! **'Player:' What did you do? **'Archaeologist:' Well, while he was screaming at me, and swinging his sword around in front of me, trying to intimidate me before attacking, I cooly and calmly... **'Player:' Yes? **'Archaeologist:' All the while, knowing that if I died in this spot nobody would even know where I was... **'Player:' What then? **'Archaeologist:' I knew, if this tribesmen killed me, that would be the end of Asgarnia Smith, and all of his treasure hunting... **'Player:' SO WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! **'Archaeologist:' Well, while he was screaming and waving his sword around, I stood behind a nearby stalactite, then shot him with my shortbow. And that was how I recovered the Golden Monkey of Tee-Ta-Toh. *Tell me how you became an Archaeologist **'Player:' So... How exactly did you get into this line of work anyway? It seems an odd choice of career for a man like yourself. **'Archaeologist:' Thinking of joining your pal Asgarnia in the wonderful world of treasure hun- um, archaeology, huh? Well, it all started the day I was fishing in Catherby, funnily enough. Ah yes, I remember it well... I was just sat there, hoping to catch a bass or two, when I made the most amazing discovery! In my fishing nets, I had found an ancient casket, marred and worn by centuries underwater! With trembling hands, I slowly and cautiously opened it, wondering what ancient secret may have been kept inside... What valuable heirloom may have been dredged up by my nets that had not decayed underwater long ago... And you know what I found inside? **'Player:' No, what? **'Archaeologist:' I found 320 coins! Just like that! Just by fishing I had found 320 coins! 320 coins! Can you believe it? **'Player:' Um... Yes, yes I can. **'Archaeologist:' Well, it might not seem much to us now kid, but back then, it was a revelation! Why waste my time fishing when there were secret treasures from long ago hidden around the world? I immediately applied to the Museum of Varrock as a field agent, and the rest is history! *Nice hat! **'Player:' Nice hat! **'Archaeologist:' Hey, thanks kid. Looking snazzy is an important part of being a treasure hunter! *See you later... **'Player:' Well, I'll see you again sometime maybe. Sorry I couldn't get you any treasure... **'Archaeologist:' Ah, don't sweat it kid. I'll be honest with ya - I'm already rich many times over, and its more the kicks of being a treasure hunter I do it for than the actual cash!